Attached
by WhateverWhoeverWherever-SWT
Summary: A large, large Sky enveloped the pretty, pretty Aurora. (Purple bored into his brown. "I'll be here, Tsunayoshi." His savior stated with burning determination. "I won't leave you. Don't... Don't take your life... please... I've had enough of losing my precious people...")
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't know what to make of his so-called cousin. For his short nine years of living, he had never even heard of a relative named _Sawada Nishigami_ , which awfully sounds like shinigami.

"Tsu-kun?"

His mother chirped his too adorable nickname and even if he wanted to, he couldn't just ignore the woman who has been there for him for as long as he can remember. "Yes, Kaa-san?" A bright, naive smile was all he needed.

"Mi-kun will be staying with us from now on, okay?" Something was nagging at the back of his mind to ask the why but refrained from doing so. Something else told him that it wouldn't be a good idea and it might destroy the only friendship he may get from someone near his age.

Staring back at the silent and older boy sitting on the couch, he wondered what he liked to do in his spare time. A pair of narrowed fluorite-like eyes gave him a startle, and Tsuna failed to take into account whether or not Sawada Nishigami was willing to actually play with him.

Nor did he even partake in such child play. The young Sky knew he would never, and will never going to, man up. Never going to have the courage to speak up or initiate conversation with someone else. Never going to have the initiative to actually do something productive in his lifetime.

Too much of a coward, really.

Tsuna never did take the chance to talk to him when the older boy locked himself up in what Tsuna thinks was his new bedroom. A sigh of disappointment wasn't going to do anything, that much he knew.

The Sky just didn't know what to make of his cousin. He's just too quiet for him and too recluse. Too closed off from everyone else... he wasn't much better, now that he thought about it. Things relatively remained the same even with the new addition to their household.

Even when eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, it still felt as if it was just him and his Kaa-san. He sometimes forgets his cousin was eating there with them. At the dining table. Just across from him. He was too quiet. Too silent to be noticed by someone.

One time, he thought his cousin was a ghost during a night when he needed a glass of water down the kitchen.

The Sky started his fourth grade with a similar beginning. Nothing changed at all during the summer. He was still the same Dame-Tsuna everyone likes to tease and bully. He knew he was hopeless, he _can't_ change at all. They would say insulting things about him, push him around, _beat_ him.

 _Even the teachers in his school_ **turned a blind eye and acted as if he wasn't bullied at all**.

He had a passing thought during those times. He... He wanted to die. Today might be the last straw, he noted with dull muddy eyes. A small boy like him would definitely drown in the river. A small boy who was bullied almost his entire life. A small boy who knew not how to swim. A small boy who knew not how to go on with the world.

His world tilted as he began to fall, apologizing to his Kaa-san because he wasn't the boy who she could be proud of. He wasn't the boy who she could brag about. He was a worthless boy. A useless human. Even if he wasn't born, he was certain his Kaa-san would still be happy.

That his Kaa-san wouldn't change even if he wasn't born into the world. That everything would go on without fail. Even if he wasn't there, he thought that maybe it was _better_ that he left.

" _Tsunayoshi!_ "

Before he hit the waters, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tsuna did not feel the impact that should've been there. He only felt the water burning his lungs as oxygen became a needed source. Just a few seconds ago, he wanted to end it all. He wanted to be gone.

So, _why_?

When he heard someone calling his name, a flame inside of him that died down long ago suddenly flared back into life. The flickering orange embers made him want to crawl out of that darkness. Out of the water. He could feel the rush. The splitting of water as he arose out of the river.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw purple flickering with worry. He gasped when they reached the river bank, he coughed up a handful of water he drank not long ago. _Why_? He wanted to ask. _Why did you save me_? He needed to ask. Tsuna didn't even need to open his mouth to do it. His savior just knew what he needed to ask him.

"Why?" His savior parroted. " _Why_?!" He flinched when purple burned with hatred and fury. "You were _hurting_. You were going _to die_ , Tsunayoshi and you want me to answer _why I saved you_?!" He didn't know what to answer. His mind blank and mouth unresponsive. What was he supposed to say? That _he didn't really expect anyone to save him_? That _he lost hope in everyone else_?

Tsuna remained silent.

"You think I'm heartless enough to watch another brother of mine to kill himself?!" Tsuna jolted in shock when his savior grabbed him by the shoulders. "I won't allow it! I've had enough!" Hurt laced his voice, Tsuna noticed. The Sky barely noticed it but he did.

"Too much... you're much too like him, Tsunayoshi. Clumsy. Airheaded. Adorable. You remind me of my brother. Even this... _this_!" He did not have the words to describe it. "Watching you... watching you become... become like this... so dull and lifeless... I can't take it anymore..."

Purple bored into his brown. "I'll be here, Tsunayoshi." His savior stated with burning determination. "I won't leave you. Don't... Don't take your life... please... I've had enough of losing my precious people..."

That day, Tsuna learned more about Sawada Nishigami more than the days he had spent at their house.


	2. Chapter 2

"M-Mi-chan, wake up."

"Zzzzz~"

"Mou~ Mi-chan~ wake up!"

Tsuna watched with a giggle as his cousin fell from his bed, a groan leaving him. The Sky approached the purple-eyed boy and crouched down near his fallen form. "Mi-chan?" Purple eyes looked at him so suddenly that it startled him. This time, it was him who fell from shock.

A few weeks had already passed ever since his cousin saved him and talked him out of his dark, dark thoughts that made him do something he would rather not speak about. Tsuna loved Mi-chan. He was kind and brotherly. Oh so protective. So thoughtful and so, so loving.

The Sky looked up and pouted at Nishigami, who smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Yoshi. Didn't mean to startle you." His cousin towered over him. Like, really tower over him. For a twelve-year-old, Nishigami was quite tall for his age. And, for Tsuna who turned ten a few days ago, it was disheartening.

He was... well... he was _small_ and Nishigami kept teasing him about how cute and small and adorable and lovable and fluffy he was. His cousin had taken a liking to cuddle him whenever possible and, when it was still before the incident, Nishigami acted differently.

He used to be quiet. So silent. So alone. So dark.

He was different now.

"Mi-chan, will you walk me to school again?"

A grin so bright it could have blinded him.

"Sure thing, Yoshi."

 **oooOooo**

Hibari Kyoya considered himself a good judge of character. He knew whether an individual was a herbivore, carnivore or an omnivore. Namimori... His precious, precious Namimori was filled with weak and stupid herbivores that if it kept up, he would go insane some time in the future.

He hated it.

The Cloud lost the thrill of battling older people. They were weak and they lost to him not even a minute into the fight. A scoff left him as he wandered through the streets of Nami. Despite that unforgivable fact, some herbivores thought that they were the strong and mighty carnivores.

 _Which they're not_ , he growled.

They were ingrates if they actually believe that moronic notion they made up. Well, they were ingrates the moment that idea planted itself in their rotten mindset. They terrorized his precious town and for that, he had bitten them to death. They multiplied like filthy lice and came back alive like disgusting roaches.

He furrowed his eyebrows in disgust.

The twelve-year-old halted when he saw a group of middle schoolers standing in a circle, a few held metal pipes and bats behind their back. _Wanna-be carnivore. Tch, for disturbing my town's peace, I'll bite them to death_. Metallic tonfas glinted as they slid down his sleeves, a pink and long tongue licking luscious lips as he prepared to fight.

A sound, a _laughter_ , suddenly froze him in place and sent goosebumps all over his body. The laughter sounded so mocking, so insulting and so... _insane_ that sent a wave of pleasure all over the Cloud. It was a laughter that sent fuel to his fighting spirit, a laughter that ignited his bloodlust.

Hibari Kyoya wore a look of a predator.

He glided across the park, approaching the source of that beautiful and horrifying laughter that he began to like. "... kidding me? A bunch of snot-nosed thirteen-year-olds picked a fight with one sixth-grader? How... herbivorous that is." The Cloud perked up at the voice's metaphor.

A grin painted his lips, his tonfas itching to draw blood. "Did you know?" The voice asked in amusement as the middle schoolers brought out their weapons in anger and humiliation. "Cowards congregate like herbivores do." And they charged.

Hibari refused to let such an amusing individual get hurt and prepared to save him from the incoming beat-up when a yowl of pain stopped just about everything in the vicinity. "Then again, who said I'm a normal sixth-grader?" A figure danced like the wind when it fought. Numerous groans rang in the area and Hibari inwardly applauded this... _carnivore_.

Not even five minutes later, the group of wanna-be carnivores lied on the ground with multiple bruises littering their pathetic bodies. A few were still conscious but were in too much pain to move even an inch. Hibari grinned a predatory one. _Wao_.

"I must be getting stiff if it took me almost five minutes to finish them off." The taller boy, the only one standing among sprawled out bodies, muttered to himself but Hibari heard him. The words themselves sent shivers down his spine. The Cloud concluded, with the taller boy's words, that the stranger was strong.

A _carnivore_. A _**true carnivore**_ like himself.

Purple met his silver-steel. The former beamed at him. "Ah, was the violence too... much... for you..?" The stranger trailed off upon sighting the Cloud's tonfas. "... tonfas?"

And the Cloud charged like a raging bull.

 **oooOooo**

"H-HIEEE!"

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?"

Nishigami blinked at him.

Tsuna gaped at his cousin's appearance. He was covered in bandages from head to toe and only left his face for everyone to see. "What's the matter, Yoshi?" Disbelief was written all over the Sky's face. How can his cousin smile so sheepishly when he's like that?!

"Mi-chan! What happened? Why are you covered with bandages?! Are you hurt?! Did you-"

His cousin gently covered his mouth but he kept asking questions, which were incomprehensible to Nishigami. "I'm fine, Yoshi. I just had a run-in with someone. You should be used to seeing me hurt by now." Tsuna wanted to protest but what Nishigami said was correct.

When his cousin opened up to him and his Kaa-san, Tsuna almost didn't believe that his cousin always gets into numerous fights even when he was just strolling around for fresh air. It had been an often occurrence even before Nishigami lived with them.

It seemed like he still gets into fights here in Namimori.

His Kaa-san said that his cousin was a magnet for fights. Tsuna didn't even deny his Kaa-san's claims. A simple truth, that it had been.

But he still worried.

"It's okay, Yoshi. I'll become strong just for you. Because when I get stronger, I won't get hurt as often, okay?"

"... 'kay."

However, deep inside, Tsuna wanted to tell him to simply stop fighting. To stop getting hurt cause seeing him like this hurt the Sky, too. The Sky wanted to protest and make his cousin change his mind but knew it would be futile. Nishigami can be hard-headed when he wanted to be, after all.

"That's my Yoshi."

The Sky couldn't help but smile, giggling at his cousin's sheepish expression. "Anyway, need some help?" Knowing what he meant, Tsuna comically deflated as he remembered the numerous homework he has. "Yes, please, Mi-chan."

That childish grin made the Sky's heart warm.

A melodious call from the kitchen.

Tsuna really loves his family.

 **oooOooo**

He blinked.

"Why are you up there?"

The baseball amateur questioned the male hanging upside down from a tree branch. The strange boy simply grinned at him. "What do you think?" The younger boy pouted. The boy hanging upside down chuckled. "I'm hiding from a predator."

...

"Everyone can see you, though."

The strange purple-eyed boy blanched at something behind him. "What? What is it? You look scared." The baseball amateur bombarded the purple-eyed boy with questions. Gulping, the strange boy jumped down and landed in front of the baseball player, the latter staring at him in awe.

"Woah! That was awesome! Teach me!"

The strange boy sent him a wry smile, confusing the Rain. "Maybe next time. _Gottagoseeya_!"

And Yamamoto watched the strange boy sprint away from what looked like a black blur with something glinting. The strange boy was... strange, Yamamoto mused.

He wanted to meet him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna gaped at the sight.

He used to think that his cousin was weird for being a magnet for fights. Now, Tsuna thinks that his cousin was weirder because of this. "Mi-Mi-chan?" The Magnet snapped to attention. The Sky almost yelped when Nishigami glared at him.

His eyes softened when Nishigami realized that it was simply Tsuna. "Yoshi, what are you doing here?" Shakily, the Sky pointed something inside his room. "W-What is that?" Because for the love of tuna, he cannot understand what it was that was staring back at him. More like, he was scared to death.

Nishigami hummed, stroking the little ball of fur in his arms. "Isn't he cute? I found the little pup injured in the forest." The Sky gaped at him and thought, _WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING IN THE FOREST?!_ "I didn't think Namimori would have wolves in the forest." The little black pup yipped in his arms, causing Tsuna to stumble back in surprise.

"Haha! There's no need to be scared, Yoshi. Korose won't bite."

"K- _KOROSE_?!"

"Awesome, right?"

 _YOU NAMED HIM_ _ **KOROSE**_ _?!_ Tsuna cannot keep up with his cousin's eccentricity and in the end, he simply let him be.

But the Sky's apprehensiveness didn't end there. Once, he found Korose in his bathtub _and_ jumped on him, wet and all. The pup liked licking him for some unknown reason and Nishigami would simply smile in the background, camera in hand as he took photos.

A few days later, Tsuna almost had a heart attack the moment he left the household. A group of cats and dogs greeted him, hissing and barking in anger. He rushed inside with a pale complexion, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. Nishigami found him all worked up.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?"

"O-O-Outs-side... a... a... lot of..." The Sky couldn't even finish what he was going to say. Realization flickered in his cousin's purple eyes before he smiled at him. "Aren't they cute? I found them when I went on a stroll." Tsuna deflated like a balloon after it got pricked and Nishigami panicked in the background.

 _Kami_ , Tsuna inwardly pleaded. _Help me!_

 **oooOooo**

 _Idiot._

 _Worthless._

 _Useless._

 _Moron._

 _Dame..._

Those words echoed in his head and no matter how much he tried to get them away, they just kept coming back to haunt him. To become a reminder of what everyone sees him as. A reminder of what he was. They hurt, he duly noted. They hurt more than the physical abuse he received from time-to-time.

Entering the only place he can be happy, a grinning Nishigami greeted him. "Welcome home, Yoshi!"

His cousin was bright. Sometimes, the Sky felt as if Nishigami was a fleeting presence. He would occasionally feel as if the raven-haired boy was there and the other times? Nishigami seemed to cease existing. Tsuna feared the day he would no longer feel Nishigami's (sometimes overbearing) presence.

( _If the Sky compared his cousin to something, it would be those Aurora Borealis they discussed just a day ago. His sensei said that they were lights mostly seen in the North and South and they were phenomena that everyone was eager to see. It would not last forever and disappear. Just like Nishigami's presence. Tsuna knew he was there. He can see him._

 _But sometimes, he just couldn't feel his presence._

 _It was like... Nishigami wasn't real._ )

" **Yoshi**?"

His cousin's voice pulled him out of his deep and dark thoughts that the tone of his voice went over Tsuna's head. "Those bruises... _where did you get them?_ " The Sky flinched when he saw his cousin glaring at his bruises. He forgot to cover them! "N-Nothing, Mi-chan!"

He stared and stared and stared that made Tsuna uncomfortable. A few more seconds passed before a bright smile was sent his way. A bright and too innocent smile that fooled Tsuna into believing that his cousin believed him. And the Sky didn't even bother when the older boy dragged him to the living room to get his bruises treated.

The next day, the people who caused his bruises came and apologized to him. Even going as far as bowing to him in public.

 **oooOooo**

 _The Aurora is a mesmerizing and fleeting individual._

 _They are rare and wondrous._

 _Auroras like being the center of attention; like being beside the Sky._

 _Their moment together is swift, not lasting for eternal._

 _Auroras do not stay as long as everyone else._

 _Someday, they will disappear._

 _Someday..._

 _Someday..._

 **oooOooo**

"Hey, baseball boy, got a sec?"

Yamamoto dropped the bat he was holding, jumping in the air in bafflement. When he turned, purple eyes stared back at him. They glinted with mischief, something that amused the Rain. "Yeah, I do!" He replied with enthusiasm. The first and last time Yamamoto saw him, a black blur was chasing the older boy.

With a grin, the stranger gestured for him to follow and Yamamoto, upon picking up his bat, trailed after him like a little duckling. The Rain knew that following after strangers was a bad idea but a voice whispered many things to him about this boy he was following.

None of it spoke ill of him and Yamamoto, disregarding his natural airheaded nature about certain stuff, felt that he can be trusted. This stranger, whom he still hasn't gotten the name of, had this aura of a trustworthy individual but something bothered him. That voice in the back of his mind whispered some things again.

This time, he dreaded what it meant. The stranger radiated kindness, he seemed to _glow_ with it and Yamamoto found it silly. Again, it whispered and this time, he planted it in his heart.

 _ **That boy will disappear.**_

And the Rain refused to lose someone so weird like this stranger.

"So, stranger-san, where are we going?"

"You wanted to know how to climb a tree, remember?"

Yamamoto blinked before he laughed. He _knew_ how to climb a tree and had said that in the spur of the moment. Additionally, he wasn't even referring to climbing one. However, the Rain liked this person's presence. He liked the way he smiled and grinned at him so childishly. Yamamoto mirrored the stranger's grin.

"Right!"

"And I'm Nishigami, nice to meet ya, kid."

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet ya, Shinigami-nii!"

"A-Ah, Yamamoto-kun, it's Nishi—"

"Let's go, Shinigami-nii!"

"It's _Nishigami_!"

 **oooOooo**

 _Auroras are meant to light up the way when the elements of the Sky and Sky itself get thrown into darkness._

 _Their job is to guide them out of that Oblivion and back into the path where they once were._

 _Their presence is mesmerizing and fleeting._

 _Mesmerize is to distract others until their family gets to safety._

 _Fleeting is to escape once their family is secured._

 _..._

 _But sometimes, fleeting doesn't mean that._

 _Fleeting is also to disappear without a trace... once it betrayed their family._

 _("Yoshi... Yoshi... I love you, okay? I love everyone so please... please understand... I wasn't meant to be here in the first place. I... I need to go... goodbye... Tsunayoshi, my brother...")_

 _And then, they disappear._

 _Without a trace._

 **oooOooo**

Hibari Kyoya silently stared at the bloodied form of whom he respected and deemed a worthy rival. It was the dead of the night and the Cloud was on the verge of slumbering when erratic knocks bombarded his front door. His... family were not home and left him to go on their business.

 _Like usual_ , was left unsaid.

Annoyed and bloodthirsty. The two words described him when he left the comfort of his bed to open the door. Those intense emotions left him almost instantly at the site he saw. Sawada Nishigami stood in front of him, drenched in thick blood from head to toe.

His purple eyes shone in not of regret and horror but of guilt and sheepishness. "Can I take a shower in your house, Hibari?" He stared at him with half-lidded eyes and...

... the Cloud promptly shut the door close with a grunt, a yelp coming from outside while he retreated back to his bed.

" _Stupid carnivore_..."

 **oooOooo**

 _Suns love Auroras._

 _Both were light._

 _Both were bright._

 _Suns feel compelled to watch over them, no matter the age gap or the difference in skills._

 _They will watch over them._

 _Protect them._

 _Because in the end, Suns are Auroras' big brothers._

 **oooOooo**

"EXTREME!"

Sasagawa Ryohei found it unfair for a group of wanna-be fighters ganging up on some kid. He quickly entered the scene, talking about being extreme men and all that when the boxer attacked and defeated them all in ten seconds flat. With a grin, he turned to face the really childish-looking boy who was a little taller than him.

"You extremely okay?!"

The boy laughed and it confused Ryohei. Why was he laughing? "S-Sorry, but you were so awesome I didn't even realize you pummeled them to the ground!" The Sun pouted, not liking how the older boy used big words, and simply dismissed it in the end.

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Extremely eleven years-old!"

"Sawada Nishigami. Twelve."

That was how two magnet for fights met.

 **oooOooo**

 _Auroras are mesmerizing and fleeting._

 _Something the Skies both love and hate about them._

 _("Nishi... Nishigami? Where... Where are you? Nishigami?! NISHIGAMI!")_

 **oooOooo**

He awoke with a sweat.

Deep breaths bounced off the walls, a hand covering half of his face. He took slow and deep breaths. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale..._ _It wasn't working!_ "Sei... Sei... _Seishin!_ " He cannot comprehend anything at all. He was seeing things. A person. _Who wasn't even there_.

Nishigami remembered. He remembered and no matter what he did, he would never forget.

"I'm sorry... Sei."

He remembered seeing the world through rose-colored lens. He remembered seeing the world and exploring the world with someone else. Someone who had been there before they were even born. Someone who had been there before they even breathed in the world's air.

Before...

Before...

He hadn't been alone, he dully noted.

He used to have someone by his side.

That someone... was gone.

Nishigami flinched with something wet made contact with his cheek. " _Woof!_ " The black pup yipped and nuzzled his neck. Smiling, he caressed Korose behind the ear. "Sorry, bud. Did I wake you?" He yipped and tried to push Nishigami like back down on his bed.

With a laughter people rarely hear, the young Sawada Nishigami hugged his pet and friend, and drifted off to the land of slumber.

 **oooOooo**

 _Auroras' used to be Skies themselves._

 _But they have been broken and fixed, broken and fixed._

 _A never-ending cycle it is._

 _Auroras' are broken Skies who had never fixed themselves whole again._

 _Aurora..._

 _Aurora..._

 _They are easily misguided._

 _That's why Skies love them._

 _A slow process of healing._

 _Slow it may be, Auroras can be Skies again if they ever so desire._


	4. Chaoter 4

Nishigami gaped.

"K-Korose!"

The black pup stopped wagging his tail along with his new-found playmate. As far as Nishigami was aware, his pup disliked mingling with others. Additionally, his little pup usually barks at people he doesn't know. So seeing him being so friendly, it took him off guard.

"Ah! It's Shinigami-nii!"

His eyebrow twitched but the smile remained on his face. Nishigami didn't know whether or not he should tell the young boy that _that_ was not his name. Rather, his name was easy to pronounce so why oh why did Yamamoto-kun still botched his name up?!

"Ah, hello, Yamamoto-kun."

The little baseball player beamed up at him with his teeth showing. "Ne, Shinigami-nii, I have a question." Nishigami opened his mouth to correct him but pursed his lips instead. There was no point in correcting the young boy if he just kept calling him that despite the numerous reminders he told him.

"... why are you half naked?"

Purple eyes blinked at his question, trailing down from the boy to his topless body. His slim body was for the world to see as a sheepish laugh escaped his lips. "Someone chased after me while I was looking for Korose and he caught my shirt. I didn't want him to drag me to who knows where so I took it off and left."

Nishigami had to suppress his shivers when Yamamoto's fingers brushed from his torso down to his belly button... _the heck_? "Ah, what are you doing?" The little boy beamed cutely at him. "I wanted to know if Shinigami-nii has abs." He stared blankly at Yamamoto, wondering what was running in his head.

He was pretty sure the boy didn't need to touch him to check whether or not he had abs. A yip caught his attention and Korose jumped and tackled his face. Yamamoto laughed while pointing at him as his pup clung onto his head. He heaved a sigh, pulling the pup away and placing him in his arms.

"What are you doing out so early anyway, kid? I thought you would rather sleep in." A sheepish chuckle came from him, making him tilt his head in confusion.

( _And Nishigami thought that he was the weird one_.)

"I'm gonna be a professional baseball player so I have to practice and practice and practice!" He fondly smiled at the younger boy. Yamamoto's grinning face made his day all of a sudden. He was so pure, so innocent. Nishigami hoped he would be able to keep them until later on in life.

Yamamoto should enjoy stuff before he reached adulthood. "Well, I can't keep you away from your practice, then. I'll see you around."

"See 'ya, Shinigami-nii!"

"It's _Nishigami_!"

Ah, so maybe he couldn't help but keep correcting the baseball amateur that his name was definitely not Shinigami.

 **oooOooo**

Tsuna deflated in his seat.

His eyes fixed on the red numbers inside a red circle on the test paper in his hands. _38_ , it read. He was hoping he would reach a fifty, considering that he stayed up late last night to study. Although, it seemed that it backfired on him. Instead of remembering the things he studied, he was so drowsy in the middle of the test that he forgot the majority of what he reviewed last night.

"Mi-chan would be disappointed." He muttered under his breath, eyebrows furrowed as he thinks of a way to make it up to his cousin. Due to this, he failed to notice the approaching figure of his new bully.

 _ **slam**_

He shrieked in surprise, almost falling off his chair when someone slammed their palms on his desk. "What score did you get, Dame-Tsuna?" _Yuzuro, the transfer kid_. He was someone whose ego's bigger than his head. Someone Tsuna dreaded talking to.

There was a reason Tsuna would rather be alone than mingle with his classmates, after all. "Thirty... Thirty-eight..." Yuzuro howled with laughter, the entire class looking back at them. He sank in his seat, the stares he received giving him the hives. _Look away... Please, look away_...

Mentally pleading became a habit because even if he begged out loud, no one would look away. "Dame-Tsuna's so stupid! The test was so easy if you just studied!" He gulped. He did study though, he just forgot what he reviewed. "Why do you even go to school if you're going to fail in the end?"

 _Please stop_... He was on the verge of crying. Being the center of attention ( _and not because of something he did great_ ) unnerved him; terrified him, even. Their eyes judged him like always. Looked down on him. _Please stop_... His classmates erupted into whispers.

They talked about him and said nothing good about him. It was always like this. Yuzuro basked in the fact that everyone talked about him in a good way and talked bad about Tsuna. He couldn't understand why people like Yuzuro liked seeing others suffer just so they could look good.

By the end of the day, Tsuna's mind was a mess, his heart deep and drowning in the abyss of humiliation and depression. However, he ignored this. He needed to be strong for his Kaa-san. For his Mi-chan. For _himself_. When he got home, his heart became warm, life and joy filled his eyes.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Yoshi/Tsu-kun!"

His Kaa-san and Mi-chan greeted him with bright and wide smiles. Just seeing his precious people was enough to wash away the pain and loneliness in his heart. As long as he has them, he didn't need others. Mi-chan picked him up and spun him around, kissing his cheeks in the process.

Laughter came from his throat and as soon as Mi-chan placed him down, he hugged his cousin around the torso. ".. hey, what's wrong, bud? You seem sad." His lips curled into a small smile, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong, Mi-chan."

"If that's the case, alright. But how did you do in your math exam?"

Tsuna paled.

He forgot about that.

 **oooOooo**

If there was one thing Hibari Kyoya hated more than crowding, it was Sawada Nishigami slipping through his grasp every single time. He had tried to catch the purple-eyes boy several times but he kept getting away.

Even when he attacked him, Sawada Nishigami managed to dodge and distract him, leaving him behind when he succeeded. Today, he had waited for him at the park, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a glare. Anyone who caught sight of him ran away as soon as they saw who it was...

... except for that stupid Sawada Nishigami.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He didn't know whether or not the stupid carnivore was serious about that question but Hibari Kyoya had to wonder; didn't his fellow carnivore sensed his frustration? _Obviously not,_ he thought when he confirmed that, yes, Nishigami was unaware of his intentions.

If he wasn't so dignified, Hibari Kyoya might have facepalmed several times by now.

He pulled out his tonfas and the moment recognition flashed in the stupid carnivore's eyes, he charged like a raging bull. Maybe he could beat the stupidity out of him. After that, Sawada Nishigami might gain some common sense. He lacked that, Hibari dully noted.

"Ah, hey! I have to get home!" But he didn't relent. That was a stupid excuse. He had seen him walk around his precious Namimori in the dead of the night and Hibari sometimes wonder what, exactly, he was doing.

( _When he does find out, Hibari would never, ever, let go of Nishigami_.)

A cheap trick temporarily blinded him. Nishigami had kicked the dust and it irritated his eyes. Hibari scowled. _Now_ , he wouldn't let this stupid carnivore get out of their fight unscathed. However, when his vision became clear again, Sawada Nishigami was nowhere to be found.

Hibari Kyoya clicked his tongue. "He managed to escape again." He curse under his breath. He was flighty like that. The stupid carnivore would avoid fights as long as he can avoid them. "Next time," Hibari darkly grinned. "I'll _bite_ him to _death_."

( _Somewhere along the street to his home, Nishigami felt a shiver run down his spine_.)

 **oooOooo**

 _An eight-years-old Nishigami gave the person beside him a grin, his seatnate mirroring his expression. Out of the two of them, Seishin was the introvert one despite his name. Nishigami was the outgoing one. He never failed to make a friend every single day... something Seishin found amazing._

 _"Nishichin?"_

 _"What is it, Seichin?"_

 _"... you're amazing."_

 _Seishin loved the way Nishigami's cheeks reddened. "Huh? Where did that come from?"_

 _He smiled and intertwined their fingers, Nishigami's cheeks burning even brighter. "Nishichin's just amazing. You're the definition of amazing." Despite the things the both of them went through, Seishin found Nishigami's smiles so beautiful. "Nishichin should always smile."_

 _At this, the purple-eyed boy grinned. "If Seichin says so."_

 _"... Nishichin?"_

 _"Yes, Seichin?"_

 _"...I love you."_

 _A grin so beautiful that it made his heart clench. Seishin held Nishigami's hand tighter, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."_

 _A few days later, Nishigami found it difficult to smile._


End file.
